


Ficlet 16

by A_bit_not_good_yeah, deadonarrival



Series: Way Over Yonder in the Minor Key [17]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_bit_not_good_yeah/pseuds/A_bit_not_good_yeah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadonarrival/pseuds/deadonarrival
Summary: Porn, plugs, possessive!Aidan





	Ficlet 16

Dean is full of surprises.

He’s been kind of flirty all day, extra affectionate, and Aidan has been overheated all day because he just knows that when they get home, Dean’s gonna have him bent over the couch because he can’t wait to be inside Aidan.

When they do get home, Dean’s on him immediately, kissing him against the door, the walls of the hallway, up the stairs, trailing clothes behind them all the way to the bedroom. Aidan is already aching, imagining how hard he’s going to ride Dean, and when he slides Dean’s boxers off, his brain suffers a complete system shutdown. Because Dean is open and ready for Aidan - all stretched around a plug.

“Ohh, Dean,” Aidan moans. Because honestly he had never really imagined this and now he knows he’s never going to stop picturing this sight. He traces the edge of Dean’s smooth and stretched skin around the plug with a shaking fingertip and Dean’s breath comes a little faster. 

“I’ve been imagining it was you all day. Inside me. Every time I–” and Aidan is gripping the base of the plug now, rocking it gently up so that it moves inside Dean and the rest of his words are lost in a high, needy moan. Aidan’s eyes are wide and he can’t stop teasing and testing Dean because this is the most gorgeous gift in front of him and he doesn’t want to waste it. 

“What does it feel like?” Aidan breathes. 

“It’s–hnn–I’m so full but it’s not..not enough, please Aidan I want you now, please.” And Aidan wants to provide some relief, he does, but he can’t let this be over that quickly. He draws it out, because although Dean’s been planning this all day, Aidan has only had a few moments with this image and that is just not enough.

Aidan urges Dean onto his knees and pushes him forward with a firm hand at the small of his back. When Dean makes a noise of protest, Aidan leans down to kiss the back of his neck. “Shh, love, I’ll take care of you, don’t worry." 

He rocks the plug back and forth at different angles to see what gets the strongest reaction from Dean. Dean is flushed and panting, and his cock is hanging hot and full between his thighs. 

Aidan continues to trace the edge of Dean’s abused hole, circling and stroking with his fingers. When Dean’s whispering, "Aidan…please I need it…” into the pillow under his head, Aidan ducks down to lick that stretched skin. He has to maneuver around the base of the plug, but the sound of Dean whimpering is worth it. Just light little strokes of his tongue at first, and then broader sweeps around the rim of Dean’s stretched hole. Then he starts working the plug deeper into Dean in tandem with the strokes of his tongue.

When Aidan angles the plug just right, Dean lets out a howl and he’s pushing back against Aidan, trying to fuck the plug deeper. “Please Aidan, it’s not enough!" 

Poor Aidan is trying not to push Dean too far, but he hasn’t had nearly enough time to savor this image and now he’s wondering if there are other days Dean does it, if he’ll do it again, and when that will be. It’s a distraction. Not a bad one either. Anything that allows Aidan to get Dean face down, ass up, while he clutches the sheets and lets out the most sinful sounds is definitely a positive in Aidan’s book.

Dean’s almost incoherently babbling now, desperate, and Aidan is holding him in place with a firm, hot hand at the nape of his neck while he continues to tease the plug in and out of his entrance. 

"God fuck, Aidan please I’ve needed–all day I thought but oh god I needed it to be you, it feels like someone else but I wanted, it’s not…fuck, it’s not you and I need–” and Aidan stops what he’s doing and stares at Dean, who does his best to turn his head and look at Aidan to see what caused the interruption. 

“What did you say?” Aidan whispers, and it sounds almost dangerous, it’s so low.

“I–I needed you, it wasn’t-”

“No. About someone else.”

Dean’s trying to wrack his brain for what he said but it’s all a haze in his overheated blood. “I–I don’t remember…”

Suddenly Aidan is pulling the plug out, gripping the base and easing it slowly out of Dean’s body and placing it on a towel on the nightstand. He’s already got a condom on, slick and ready, and he lines himself up with Dean’s entrance and slides all the way inside with one quick snap of his hips. 

“You said–it felt–like some–one else,” he grits out with each thrust as he sets up a brutal pace. Dean is pushing back against him, meeting him thrust for thrust and Aidan can hear him almost sobbing with relief into the pillow because Aidan had had him on the edge for so long already. 

“Who else gets to touch you like this?” Aidan growls.

“No one, no one, Aidan. Just you–just you,” Dean is gasping and Aidan leans forward to blanket Dean’s back and press their lips together in a messy, brutal kiss. Aidan reaches around Dean’s hip to pump his neglected erection and as his hand slides over Dean’s heated flesh, he whispers in Dean’s ear, “I’m the only one who gets to make you feel this way. Remember that. No toy is ever going to make you feel like this. Just me.” That’s all it takes and Dean is screaming and clenching around Aidan as his come spurts over Aidan’s fist.

This is why Aidan doesn’t mind it when Dean surprises him.


End file.
